Una figura en la lluvia
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Llueve torrencialmente en Londres, John se fue hace un rato a hacer algo, es el momento perfecto para que Sherlock reciva una visita muy especial... En algún momento entre el 2x01 y el 2x03. Lime.


_Hola! Acá traigo otro one-shot de esta sexi pareja~ :D_

_Este (al igual que "Despertar") salió de un reto que me hizo una amiga, espero que les guste ^^_

_**Advertencia: lime**_

**Este Sherlock pertenece la BBC**_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Una figura en la lluvia<span>

La lluvia azotaba los cristales de las ventanas desde hacía horas, el viento soplaba inmensamente, haciendo un ruido atroz que interrumpía sus pensamientos, para su completa amargura. Hacía al menos un hora que John había salido a hacer quién sabía qué –en realidad le había dicho una decena de veces que iría al supermercado, pero como siempre el detective había ignorado por completo a su compañero y había seguido inmerso en sus extrañas cavilaciones–, por lo que Sherlock Holmes se encontraba solo en sus habitaciones. Los cristalinos ojos azules del detective consultor estaban fijos en algún punto de la vereda, observándolo todo desde aquella empapada ventana del 221B de Baker Street. Fue entonces cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió sus pensamientos: una figura estaba cruzando la calle a pasos apresurados. Y aquella figura, por más que estuviera completamente cubierta por un grueso abrigo impermeable, sólo podía pertenecer a una mujer, a "la" mujer.

Intrigado, la observó perderse de su campo visual, para luego escuchar el timbre de su residencia, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo Irene allí? ¿Porqué se arriesgaría a ser vista en Londres, cuando todo el mundo la creía muerta? No pudo imaginarse la razón, simplemente giró sobre sus talones, esperando a que la mujer atravesara la puerta de entrada a su sala de estar y apareciera ante sus ojos.

Y no tardó en hacerlo. La puerta se abrió se golpe y la morocha, empapada de pies a cabeza, apareció ante él. No dijo nada, simplemente se le acercó y, en un arrebato de completa lujuria, lo besó. Sherlock colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, para intentar alejarla, después de todo, él no era ese tipo de hombre y además lo estaba empapando; pero no logró su objetivo, todo lo contrario. Irene acercó aún más su cuerpo al de él y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del detective, elevando una de ellas hasta entrelazar sus finos dedos entre sus onduladas hebras azabache, al tiempo que intensificaba el beso, entreabriendo un poco sus labios, obligando al otro a hacer lo mismo con un empujón de su lengua.

Holmes aún estaba atónito por lo extravagante de la situación, pero aún así, por más que su extremadamente lógica y racional mente se lo pidiera a gritos, no pudo resistirse a sus más primitivos instintos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo del empapado abrigo que llevaba la señorita Adler, para luego aferrarla fuertemente de su cintura. La mujer sonrió ante semejante acto, comenzando a caminar lenta y torpemente, guiando sus cuerpos hasta el sillón de la sala, aquel que se encontraba justo debajo de las marcas de disparos efectuadas hacía algún tiempo por la mente intranquila del genio detectivesco.

Por primera vez, separaron sus labios, a causa del casi cruel empujón que la mujer le proporcionó a Sherlock, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre dicho sofá. El londinense la miró atónito, con sus bellos y cristalinos ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras ella se subía sobre sus cadera y se disponía a desabrochar con sensualidad los botones de la camisa violeta que lo cubría –la cual, cabe aclarar, se había humedecido a causa del contacto entre ambos–. Ella se reclinó sobre el ya desnudo torso de él, acariciándolo con su ondulado cabello, para luego susurrarle al oído:

— Es bueno volver a verlo, Mr. Holmes— e inmediatamente después, le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo.

Bajó entonces sus labios, besándole el cuello, llegando hasta su clavícula, mientras sus traviesas manos se encargaban de desabrochar su pantalón. Holmes, por su parte, había deslizado una de sus manos por debajo de las ropas de ella, acariciando su fría piel, mientras pretendía despojarla de aquellas molestas vestimentas.

— Lo mismo digo, Ms. Adler— respondió al fin él, en un susurro—. Pero lamento decirle que John no tardará en regresar de-

— El Dr. Watson se tardará bastante, créame— lo interrumpió, mientras volvía a posar sus labios sobre los de él, de forma furtiva y apasionada, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Pero esta vez Sherlock también hizo lo suyo, atrapando con su propia lengua la de la mujer, haciendo que se entrelazaran en una poderosa danza de pasión y lujuria, mientras terminaba de deshacerse de la ropa que la cubría, lanzándola al suelo bruscamente. Para sorpresa del detective, o quizás no, Irene no llevaba ropa interior. Lanzó una pequeña risa, mientras permitía que ella besara su cuello, dando un pequeño mordisco en su nuez de Adán y luego continuando con su trayecto hasta su pecho.

Siguió saboreando aquella pálida y suave piel en toda su extensión, disfrutando de cada centímetro, de cada poro, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de pequeños suspiros y gemidos lanzados por él, que estrujaba con fuerza un mechón de su cabello. Llegó por fin hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, en donde fijo toda su atención, proporcionando feroces besos, acompañados por ocasionales mordiscos suaves, a la piel de esa zona. Mientras, sus hábiles manos ya se habían desasido del pantalón del detective, que se encontraba a mitad de camino de piernas.

Llevó entonces una mano a la entrepierna de él, apresando su miembro con lujuria. Sherlock lanzó un ahogado gemido, mientras enterraba su mano entre las ahora desordenadas hebras castañas de Irene. Ella clavó sus ojos en los de él, mientras se mordía su propio labio inferior. Volvió a besarlo furtivamente, mientras deslizaba su mano por entre la tela del bóxer que cubría la masculinidad de Holmes. Él, entonces, sin dejar de besarla, deslizó sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo, acariciándola de manera sensual, hasta terminar en sus caderas, las cuales empujó de forma suave hacia abajo, permitiendo que el miembro palpitante entrara en su cavidad.

El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos era increíble, y las gotas de lluvia, que habían empapado a Irene momentos antes ya se habían esfumado por completo. Pero no solo eso, los cristales de las ventanas ahora estaban empañados, impidiendo ver la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre las calles de Londres.

El 221B de Baker Street no tardó en inundarse de gemidos apasionados y de los nombres de los amantes que se poseían en aquel sillón. En más de una ocasión, giraron sus cuerpos, invirtiendo sus posiciones, quedando alternadamente Sherlock sobre Irene, Irene sobre Sherlock.

Sólo estaban ellos, sus cuerpos, sus besos, sus gemidos, sus susurros, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones palpitantes. En esos momentos, para Sherlock sólo existía ella, y para Irene sólo existía él; nadie más. Estaban solos, no solo en aquella habitación, sino en todo Londres, en Inglaterra misma, en el mundo… Sólo ellos, fundiéndose en sus cuerpos, uniendo sus almas y entrelazando sus corazones.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, cuando la lluvia ya había aminorado su caer, cuando sus respiraciones intentaban calmarse mutuamente, la mujer recorría con una de sus finas uñas el pecho de Holmes, sobre el cual había recostado su cabeza, mientras él la abrazaba de costado. Los cristalinos ojos del detective estaban clavados en el techo, mientras que los de ella no dejaban de seguir el trayecto de su propio dedo.

— Esto es una completa locura— murmuró él.

— Si, lo es… Pero no pude resistirme, no podía pisar esta ciudad sin verte.

— Descubrirán que no estás muerta.

— No lo harán— ella se elevó un poco, para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Se necesitaría al gran Sherlock Holmes para descubrir que no estoy muerta— le susurró, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Él sonrió— Tendré que persuadir a ese tal Holmes para que no acepte buscarte, entonces— dijo en cierto tono divertido.

Ella no respondió, simplemente sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

Unos minutos después, Irene Adler, ya vestida y con el cabello recogido, miraba desde el umbral de la habitación a un Sherlock Holmes cubierto únicamente por su habitual bata azul mientras comenzaba a tocar su querido violín. Se miraron de forma fija y dulce, hablándose con los ojos, mientras una hermosa melodía comenzaba a salir de las cuerdas del instrumento.

— Adiós Sherlock— dijo ella, girándose y comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

— Adiós Irene— respondió él, elevando la voz lo suficiente como para que la escuchara por sobre el sonido de la música.

La misma figura que había visto cruzar la calle apresuradamente horas antes se vislumbró en la vereda, por la ventana algo empañada de las habitaciones del detective consultor. Sherlock Holmes sonrió al ver que ella echaba un último vistazo hacia dónde sabía que él se encontraría antes de seguir su camino hacia quién sabía dónde.

En ese momento, otra figura demasiado conocida para el londinense apareció en su campo visual y entró por la puerta de entrada, para segundos después entrar en la habitación, quejándose y maldiciendo el húmedo clima inglés, cargado con muchas bolsas.

— Por fin— lanzó, cansado y suspirando, el doctor John Watson, apoyando con gran estrépito las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y amagando a sentarse en el sillón en cual había tenido lugar el fogoso encuentro.

— ¡No!— gritó Sherlock, a quién el rubio lanzó una mirada extraña— Siéntate ahí— señaló con el arco el sillón individual que estaba al otro lado de la sala.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó atónito el ex-militar, que sin embargo obedeció.

— Porque me desconcentraría si te sentaras en otro lugar— respondió como si nada el menor de los hermanos Holmes, volviendo a interpretar su solo.

John no dijo nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se quedó allí sentado, observando al prodigio, mientras éste daba pequeños pasos dibujando círculos, sin alejarse de la ventana, como siempre solía hacer.

Esa noche, cuando John y Sherlock se encontraban ya en cuartos separados, dispuestos a acostarse, un mensaje de texto llegó al teléfono del detective.

— "Espero tener que pasar otra noche en la bella ciudad de Londres en un futuro cercano. IA."

La respuesta fue sencilla, pero llevaba consigo todo lo que le frío corazón del genio detectivesco había demostrado tener:

— "Yo también lo espero. SH."

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que les pareció? Dejen reviw~! Me desepera que no lo hagan, quiero saber sus opiñones, para poder mejorar ^^<em>

_Saludos~!_


End file.
